As device size is getting smaller, the complexity in semiconductor device manufacturing is increasing. The cost to produce the semiconductor devices is also increasing and cost effective solutions and innovations are needed. As smaller transistors are manufactured, the critical dimension (CD) or resolution of patterned features is becoming more challenging to produce. Selective deposition of thin films is a key step in patterning in highly scaled technology nodes. New deposition methods are required that provide selective film deposition on different material surfaces.